


Queen Smuts

by poivreblanc



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, John Deacon - Fandom, Queen (Band), brian may - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poivreblanc/pseuds/poivreblanc
Summary: Roger has something to show to Brian, but he didn’t except him to love it that much.(i’m sorry i’m shit at writing summaries)
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Baby Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has something to show to Brian, but he didn’t except him to love it that much.  
> (i’m sorry i’m shit at writing summaries)

A childish movie was playing on the TV, but really only Roger was paying attention to it. Brian had lowered the sound and let the movie play while he was in reality paying attention to the beautiful blond sitting in his lap. Brian was seated on the couch with Roger's back against his chest and he was braiding his boyfriend's blond hair while listening to a movie on the TV. Roger often giggled at the screen and poked Brian's knee so he'd watch and the taller man simply chuckled at his baby's reactions. When characters sung in the movie, Roger start to sing too and encourage Brian to sing too, but would only get a faint humming in return. Roger slapped Brian's thigh many times but only got a low chuckle and a kiss on the head.

When the generic started playing, Roger turned his head so he could look at Brian and smiled sweetly. Brian have his boyfriend's head a kiss and smiled, showing his fangs. Roger stood up and spread his legs so he could place one on each side of Brian's hips. He sank slowly onto Brian's lap and placed his hands on his curly haired lover's shoulders. He placed a delicate kiss on the taller's lips and placed his head on Brian's chest, right above his heart. He hugged Brian while listening to his heartbeat. Brian started one again playing with his soft blonde hair. He hugged Roger tight and stuffed his nose in the blonde locks, breathing in the strong orange shampoo Roger used.  
— Your hair smells good baby.  
Brian said. Roger giggled and kissed Brian's cheek as a thank you. He never really received compliments and he has yet to get used to it. He hid his head in the crook of Brian's neck, probably to hide the dark blush that spread on his cheeks. He breathed in deeply and just like Brian did, he raised his head again.  
— You smell very good, it's very manly.  
Roger spoke rather quietly but still with a smirk on. Brian chuckled darkly and ran his big hands along the smaller man's sides.  
— Is that so? Hm?  
He said, raising an eyebrow. Roger nodded with a bright smile and gasped loudly when Brian started tickling his sides. He tried to fight back but Brian was much stronger than he seemed to be. Roger had tears in his eyes from all the laughing and fun he was having. Never has he been treated this way and it felt amazing. He still tried to fight back but Brian pinned him to the couch by putting pressure on the blonde's hips. Roger managed to roll over but fell on the ground, or should I say, fell on Brian. Roger now had Brian's wrists pinned over his head, with Brian laying breathlessly beneath him. He had one leg on each side of his tall boyfriend's body and they both were breathing heavily with smiles glued on their faces. Roger let his upper body fall right on Brian's torso with a huff. The curly haired man hugged Roger and broke the silence.  
— I think this time, you won.  
Roger laughed and rested his chin on the other's chest so he could look up at him. Brian craned his neck to look into Roger's beautiful baby blue eyes. They both released a sigh, Brian brought a hand to his baby's cheek and smiled. Roger smiled back and sat on his knees with both hands on Brian's chest. Roger leaned closer to Brian's face while the other propped himself up on his elbows. Their lips met into a kiss filled with love and passion. When Roger's hand were placed on both Brian's cheeks, Brian's ones found Roger's waist. Soon enough, quiet kissing noises and giggles filled the dimly lit room. Their lips fit together as puzzle pieces. Roger swiped his tongue against Brian's bottom lip and he gained access to his lover's mouth when Brian slightly parted his lips. The kiss became hot and steamy in a second. Hands roamed each other's bodies while tongues explored each other's mouths. When they broke the kiss for air, Roger whimpered.  
— Needy aren't we tonight uh?  
Brian spoke in a low voice. He squeezed Roger's waist with his pale hands and chuckled when Roger let out a whimper once again. They kissed one again, but Brian pulled away too soon.  
— Should we.. Take this to the bedroom?  
Brian asked to his boyfriend with a dirty smirk. A dark pink blush appeared on Roger's cheeks as he nodded. The two stood up and hugged for a while. Roger's arms were locked behind the back of Brian's neck and he was playing with the shorter hairs in the back of the curly man's head. Brian placed his hands on the underside of Roger's thighs and lifted him up. Roger giggled and wrapped his legs around Brian's waist while holding on tightly to his neck. Brian kissed Roger one last time before marching to the bedroom.

Brian laid Roger down on the bed before going a few steps back and locking the door. Roger was watching him with hearts in his eyes. The two were so in love it was almost sickening. Roger had his legs spread out and his back against the headboard, so Brian got onto his hands and knees on the bed and crawled to Roger. The blonde laughed at the silly sight in front of him and pulled Brian by his collar so their lips could collide. Brian lifted Roger up by his waist and flipped them over so now Brian had his back against the headboard and his legs spread out for Roger to sit. The two made eye contact, Roger giggled and bit his lip. He turned on the lava lamp on the nightstand and turned to Brian with a shy smile. Brian took Roger's hand in his and pulled so Roger fell on the bed next to him. The boys fell into a fit of laughter and somehow, Roger was now laying in the bed with Brian on top of him. They kissed again, going straight with tongue and Roger gasped and started giggling. Brian pulled away with frown while watching his boyfriend laughing to himself. The curly haired man prepped his boyfriend's face with kisses until he calmed down, starting from his forehead, eyelids, nose cheeks, jawline, chin and- Roger kissed Brian on the lips before he could. Their plump lips rubbing against each other's was amazing. Nothing never felt more right.  
— Mmm. Wanna show you something.  
Roger said, his lips brushing against Brian's wet ones. He placed a small hand on his boyfriend's torso and smiled.  
— Okay..  
Brian said breathlessly and rolled to the side so Roger could stand up. Roger was now on the side of the bed, right beside his tall boyfriend. Brian watched and sat up against the headboard again. Roger stratled Brian's hips and looked into his boyfriend's hazel eyes with a smile. He ran his hands over the fabric of the mint green button up Brian was wearing.  
— I think this.. Needs to go..  
The blond said while unbuttoning the first buttons of his lover's shirt. The final button undone, he ran his cold hands over the smooth chest beneath him. Brian removed his arms from the sleeves and smirked at his lover. The blond was now taking the other's trousers off so he went on his knees between Brian's legs. While Roger was trying to take Brian's belt off, the taller ran his hands over Roger's sides and waist.  
— Shouldn't yours come off too? Hm? Don't you think?  
Brian asked with a dark chuckle. Roger smiled and shook his head no with a giggle. He slid the black belt from the belt loops and undid the button and the zipper of the tall man's trousers. He looked into Brian's eyes, biting his lip and standing up from the bed. Brian slid the trousers off his legs and threw them on the floor, he was now laying in bed with only his red boxers on. Roger kissed his lips with his dark pink ones and pulled away to stand in front of the bed.  
— Your turn baby  
Brian said, biting his bottom lip. Roger smiled and untucked the purple button up from inside his tight jeans. He ran his hands over his own chest now. He undid the buttons slowly, revealing bits and bits of his tanned skin. All the buttons undid, he opened his shirt, showing his soft skin to the only other man in the room. He slid off the fabric of of his arms painfully slowly, and Brian was growing painfully inpatient. Just as Roger took off his belt and let it fall on the ground, Brian slipped a hand in his underwear, touching his hardened member. Roger undid the button of his tight jeans and unzipped them. He turned around so his boyfriend could see his bum when taking off his last piece of clothing. He very slowly, took off his pants, sliding them off his smooth legs. Just as Brian was watching his lover stripping in front of him, massaging his erection while doing so, Roger pulled the pants off, leaving Brian mouth agape. A pair of tight hugging baby blue lace panties was revealed when Roger slid off his pants completely. Brian groaned and took his hand away from his dick. Roger smirked and turned around, showing Brian his body. His curly haired boyfriend asked him to come over to him, so Roger walked over to Brian very slowly, making sure he swayed his hips with every step he took. Brian chuckled and massaged his erection again, but this time over his underwear so Roger could see that he was painfully hard. Roger jumped on the bed, on his knees in front of Brian. The taller pulled him into a hug and ran his big hands over the blond's back and bum. He ran his hands from Roger's bum to his thighs.  
— Wow baby... You're so beautiful like this, in those cheeky panties you're wearing.. My stunning angel.. I can't believe you're all mine.  
Brian whispered in Roger's ear. Roger blushed dark and hid his face in the crook of Brian's neck.  
— Nu uh baby.. Wanna see you blush. It suits you, you look like a cute princess when you do.. Why won't you show me that cute face of yours? Hm? Roggie?  
Brian spoke quietly since he was close to Roger's ear, but still squeezed his plump ass. Roger squeaked and giggled, lifting his head to show Brian his pink blush. The curly haired man hummed and kissed Roger on the lips. Soft kisses turned into a heavy make out session, hands belonging to Brian were comfortably kneading Roger's ass and Roger's hand roamed Brian's sweaty chest. The taller pulled away so he could lay Roger down on the bed and get on top of him. He ran his big hands down on the blond's sides and Roger looked at him with dark blue eyes filled with lust. Brian sat on his shins and hovered over Roger. He kissed his way down his boyfriend's body. He started with his jawline, kissing, sucking and biting at some certain places he knew drove Roger crazy. They both were becoming hot and eager for each other but they took their time. Leaving purple and pink marks all over his boyfriend's neck and chest, he kissed all the way to his belly. He kissed around Roger's bellybutton down his happy trail but when he reached the waistband of his panties, Roger spoke up.  
— No! No no Bri I- I wanted to make you feel good tonight.. You always do all the work and I wanted to make you feel good, just for tonight.. Pretty please Brimi? I'm gonna make you feel so good just- P- Please just for one night. I think that you deserve to feel good too you know? It- It's-  
Roger spoke quietly and quickly. Brian didn't catch everything his baby said but he understood what he meant.  
— Hey hey.. It's okay! Of course you can.. Don't stress over this okay? You asked politely and you can, I give you permission.  
Brian winked at the last part and awed when Roger blushed. He kissed both of Roger's pink cheeks and nose. Roger smiled and hugged Brian, hot skin sticking together. He rolled both of them over so he could have access to his boyfriend's body. He sat over his boyfriend's bulge and leant down to catch Brian's lips in a rough kiss. Tongues swirled together in a hot, sticky mess. Roger pulled away to kiss down onto Brian's body. His hot skin against Roger's lips was the perfect thing on earth. He kissed and sucked and licked every inch of skin to his disposition. He kissed around his navel and his waistline. He looked up at Brian who was watching with stars in his eyes, Roger smiled and bit his lip. He glanced at Brian's bulge and looked into his hazel eyes again. He got a nod from the taller so he slipped two fingers under the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion, Brian's dick slapping onto his tummy with a "pat" sound from how hard it was. Roger immediately brought a soft hand to the erected member and stroked it painfully slowly. His mouth watered at the sight of Brian's long dick in front of him, all for him. He brought his face closer, his hot breath blowing directly on Brian's shaft. Roger finally wrapped his lips around the bright pink head of Brian's dick. He sucked on the tip before bringing his head further down onto the long member. Once he feels the head of Brian's dick touching the back of his throat, he pulls off but not completely, with just the tip in his mouth. He laps his tongue into the slit of the head, then goes further down again, letting his teeth drag across the vein on the underside of Brian's shaft. He creates a vacuum with his mouth and sucks Brian's cock like a pro.

Roger knows Brian is close. He's sweating, breathing heavily and his thighs are shaking. But he still continues with his talented mouth. Roger sucks and drools all over Brian's dick until Brian can't hold it anymore.  
— Baby.. I'm gonna come..  
Brian say breathlessly. Roger pulls off and jerks Brian fast until he comes.  
— Come for me Brimi.. Wanna taste you..  
Roger said while moaning. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out for Brian. This sight was enough to make Brian loose it. His baby with glossy blue eyes, pink plump lips and dark pink cheeks with his tongue out. He came in white spurts in Roger's face, most of it on his tongue and cheeks. Brian let his head fall back on the pillows and closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. He heard Roger giggle so he opened one eye and saw his blondie licking cum off of his delicate fingers. This view made his dick twitch in excitement. He let his mind wandering to all the things Roger and himself might do during the night. He was awakened from his dirty thoughts when Roger wrapped a hand around his cock once again.  
— Hmm.. You practically just came and you're still hard.. My oh my Brimi I knew I was hot but not that much..  
Roger giggled and winked. Brian chuckled and motioned Roger to come to him. Roger sat on Brian's hips and leaned in so their faces were inches apart. Brian planted a big hand on Roger's ass.  
— Hmm.. You bet you are.. You're the hottest person alive.  
Brian spoke in a low voice while massaging Roger's ass. Roger blushed again and placed a sloppy kiss to Brian's cheek. He kissed from his cheek to his jawline and to his ear, and bit his earlobe before whispering something in Brian's ear.  
— Hmm.... Do you want me to ride you? To make you feel so good with my tight ass around you uh?  
Roger whispered and often moaned in the middle of his sentence. He started grinding his ass against Brian's crotch.  
— Hmm... Brimi w-won't you let me ride you? Won't you fill me up with your big cock so I can ride it and make you- make you feel good? Make you feel so good that you c-come deep inside of me? Hm? Won't you Brimi? I can make you feel so so good...  
Roger said very quietly in Brian's ear. Brian stared at Roger like he was a gift from god. He kissed Roger deeply. Roger kissed back and moaned into the kiss when Brian ghosted his fingers over Roger's erection who was straining again the panties. He pulled away and whimpered, hiding his head in the crook of Brian's neck. He kissed the same spot on his neck while Brian caressed his waist and tummy.  
— Oh.. I'd like that a lot baby.. You know what? I think you should. That way you can be on top of me and you can show be that pretty body of yours. You're so pretty Roggie... Like an angel. You're prettier than anyone out there and I'm the luckiest person ever because I'm the only one who gets to see you like this.. All naked and soft just for me.. All of you just for me.. I love you Roger.. I love you so so much.. You're so sexy.. You look so good in these panties. Your ass looks so good.. So pretty.. Those cheeky panties suits you Roggie baby.. You look so pretty, like a princess..  
Brian cradled Roger's face in his hands while he said those words. Roger had tears in his eyes, it felt so great to be loved.. Finally. The blonde kissed his boyfriend and snaked his hands into Brian's fluffy hair.

When Roger reached for the lube from the nightstand, Brian had a great view of Roger's panty covered ass. Brian sat on his shins behind Roger a rubbed his hands on his pale ass cheeks, feeling the goosebumps growing due to his fingers. Roger smirked and pushed his ass out for Brian, earning a slap on his reddening cheek. He finally grabbed the lube and threw it on the side before sitting on Brian's thighs, his back against his boyfriend's chest.  
— I- I love you Bri...  
Roger breathed out. Brian chuckled and hugged Roger's torso from behind, putting his head on the blonde's shoulder to hide his blush. He kissed all the way from his collarbone to his neck, occasionally sucking and licking. Roger leaned back and Brian wasn't paying attention, they resulted in falling back on the bed, both laughing like crazy. Roger turned around and sat on Brian's hips once again. The curly haired man was only laying flat on his back, his head leaned back and his neck was on display. Brian was still giggling and Roger was mesmerized by the way his adam's apple moved. Roger rolled his hips against Brian's crotch, let out a tiny moan and the taller gasped and shot his head up. Roger giggled and kissed Brian. Roger tried to take off the panties but Brian put his hands over Roger's as a sign to stop. The blonde looked at his boyfriend with a frown.  
— Keep those on.. You're so hot like this...  
Brian said, running his thumbs over the waistband of the panties. Roger pushed the panties aside and lubed three of his fingers, getting ready to prep himself for his boyfriend's dick. He teased his hole and finally pushed one finger in, moaning very unnecessarily loud. He kept teasing himself, going agonisingly slowly. He'd let out cute, tiny moans and whines, he'd bite his lip and ran a hand over his chest teasingly. Brian watched, mouth agape and lust filled eyes. The tall man's dick was straining against Roger's thighs, he sighed and squeezed his blonde's hips as a sign to hurry up.  
— Roggie... Hurry up.. Don't you want my big dick filling you up? If so you'd better hurry to open up that tight ass of yours..  
Roger still continued with his teasing, now humping on his fingers. Brian took it until he couldn't. He lifted Roger up by his waist and threw him on the bed. Roger laid on his stomach, feet swaying making his little butt jiggle everytime his feet went down. He turned his head to look at Brian with eyes filled with lust, a finger between his teeth and pink glossy bitten lips. The smaller man raised an eyebrow at Brian, silently asking what had he planned. Brian only shrugged with a smirk and rubbed his hans over Roger's ass, the blonde realizing what was about to come. A slap landed on his right cheek, a smooth hand rubbing it gently to soothe the pain. Roger moaned at the contact, Brian shushing him. Three oher slaps landed on both cheeks, who had became flushed pink. Brian laid down on the bed again, shoulders against the headboard and Roger followed, sitting right on Brian's crotch again. Roger bit his lip and placed his hands onto Brian's torso. Brian pushed Roger's panties aside and guided his member to the blonde's desperate entrance. Roger nodded and sank onto it slowly, enjoying the feeling of being full again. Brian treasured Roger's flushed face as his tight heat envelopped him. The blonde started going up and down, faster and faster, gradually. Roger let out soft, delicate moans that sounded like heaven to Brian's ear everytime his long member slid in and out of him. Brian groaned and moaned as he watched his blonde babe riding his cock with his tight, pink ass. 

Roger had been hopping and riding his boyfriend's for quite a while now and they were both reaching their climaxes soon. The blonde's smooth body was glistening with sweat, his plump ass red from all the slaps he'd received and his pink lips wet and plump from the messy kisses with Brian. Brian himself was a wreck, his hair was everywhere in every direction, his chest shining because of the sweat, his flushed face and bitten lips. They both were exhausted and desperate for release. Roger went up and down faster, whines escaping his mouth. Brian held onto his boyfriend's waist praising his blonde about how good he was.  
— Look at you Roger. You're doing so good.. Riding me so good.. Love your tight ass, love how hot and wet it feels wrapped around my cock.. You love it when my big dick fills you up huh?  
Brian spoke lowly. Roger panted and squeezed Brian's shoulder.  
— Hmmm Brimi.. M'close.. So close.  
Roger breathed out trough quiet moans and whines.  
— Roggie, baby.. Doing so good.. Go ahead.. Hmm... M'close too.. You want me to come in you huh? Fill you up with my cum? Fill you up so much it'll drip down your legs and thighs? Dirty boy..  
And with that, Roger came all over his stomach and tummy with a loud moan. The smaller pulled off and kneeled in between legs, taking Brian's cock to his mouth. He deepthroated his boyfriend until he felt him came into his mouth, the warm, salty liquid filling up in his mouth. Brian panted and prepped himself on his elbows to see Roger suckling in the head of his shaft while looking into his eyes. Roger pulled off and opened his mouth, showing Brian his come dripping from his tongue. Roger swallowed and kissed Brian, the curly haired man moaned at the taste of himself on his lover's lips. They both giggled into the kiss when Brian snaked his hands to Roger's ass to his thighs and lifted him into his lap to carry him to the bathroom.

Brian filled the bathtub with warm water while he cleaned himself up a bit. He glanced at Roger who was sitting on the toilet seat, smiling to himself. He chuckled and kneeled in front of his blondie. He smiled and kissed him, then brought him and himself in the bath. They cleaned themselves, kissed and giggled for a great 15 minutes then put on their matching pyjamas that Roger insisted they'd wear tonight. They cuddled, Roger being little spoon while whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. That's how they woke up the next morning.


	2. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gives Freddie a special Christmas gift

John woke up to light, wet kisses on his neck. He giggled at the feeling, Freddie knew he was ticklish and he'd always wake John that way, not to upset his love. John wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and rolled them over, so he could lay on the older man. Freddie chuckled and wrapped his arms around John's tiny frame, enjoying how much heat his love's body was radiating.  
— Come on love. Gotta wake up, it's Christmas and the boys are coming over.  
Freddie whispered, running his fingers trough his soft hair. John's face lit up and he lifted his head from the crook of Freddie's neck, eyes wide. The younger squealed and giggled, running to his shared wardrobe with the singer and ran to the bathroom after choosing some clothes for the day. Freddie chuckled and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a red button up shirt and tight white jeans. He put on his new cologne, the one John gave to him a few days earlier and he looked at himself, smiling. He turned around when he heard the brunet walking out of the bathroom, Freddie smiled widely, John was too cute. His love was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and navy blue bell bottomed jeans with a black bow tie.   
— You look so cute baby..  
Freddie said as he walked over to John, putting his hands around the smaller's waist. John smiled cutely and pecked Freddie's lips before grabbing his hand and going downstairs, the older following close behind. 

The two ate a big breakfast, lots of pancakes and orange juice. John was in the bathroom while Freddie did the dishes and a singing quietly to himself.. And John, who was leaning against the doorframe.   
— I love you.   
John quietly whispered when he wrapped his arms around Freddie's waist from behind. Freddie smiled and gave a kiss the his lover's cheeks when his chin pressed against his shoulder. The raven haired man finally finished the dishes and turned around, meeting his boyfriend's lovely eyes. Freddie gave John a toothy smile and held onto John's waist and lifted his up on his left shoulder, earning a loud squeal and a few punches in his back but he didn't let go until he reached the couch. That's when he threw the younger on the brown leather, his love turning into a laughing mess. Freddie laid down on the couch next to John, an arm around his tiny waist.   
— Can we watch The Grinch?  
John asked quietly. When the raven haired man turned around and saw his love with a pout and puppy eyes, he nearly melted.  
— Of course, but at one condition.  
John frowned.  
— I get to be big spoon!  
Freddie giggled while John went on Netflix, starting the movie.

They were currently watching their third movie when the doorbell rang. John went and he opened the door since Freddie was asleep and saw Brian and Roger, smiling brightly.  
— Hi boys! Come in!  
John hugged both of them and led them to the living room while he put the lasagna in the oven. Right when he walked in back in the living room, he saw Roger getting slapped in the back by Freddie. The two brunets ran to their boyfriend's, laughing.  
— What- What was that for Fred?   
Roger said trough giggles.   
— For waking me up!   
The oldest man glared at the blond playfully and stuck out his tongue.   
— Guys calm down! I put the lasagna and it should be ready in about forty-five minutes. What should we do to kill time?   
John asked with a smile stuck to his face. 

The four men ended up playing Scrabble until dinner was ready. They ate in the living room, watching Home Alone for the umpteenth time in their lives. Roger was curled up to Brian's side and John was laying between Freddie's legs, his head against his chest. Next they opened the gifts, it was lovely. Brian got Freddie vegan black nail polish and he got John new strings for his bass. Roger got Freddie a fur coat and got John a strap for his bass. The four men talked for hours. Playing Truth or Dare, 3 Truths and 1 Lie and all these games like that. It was silent until John announced he was going to sleep.  
— You're already tired? We haven't started drinking yet!  
Freddie pointed out. John nodded.  
— I'm really tired. And I think that Rog would agree with me on that one..  
John smirked as he watched Roger drooling on his curly hair boyfriend's shoulder, fast asleep. Brian chuckled and wrapped an arm around the smaller's waist.  
— Okay.. Go lay in bed, I'll join you right away.   
The oldest man gave the top of his head a kiss goodnight and John sighed happily as he went up the stairs. 

Once in his room, he sighed and listened to the conversation downstairs closely as he grabbed all of his stuff. He went into the bathroom and laid his things of the counter, pleased with himself. He began to remove all of his clothes so he could put on his special outfit. He took the lacy red two piece babydoll and slipped it on, the material hugging him everywhere and showing his slight curves. Next he pulled out some over the knee red and white stripped socks, like a candy cane pattern that he attached with garters. He brushed his long wavy hair and applied a bit of pink vanilla flavored lipgloss, finishing up with some orange fragranced perfume. He wrapped a fluffy white bathrobe around his body and tied it up. Lastly, he took a red ribbon from the counter and tied it around his head, creating a bow atop his head. John sat on his knees on the bed, facing the door waiting not so patiently for his boyfriend to come in. The brunet thought about how Freddie would react. Would he love it? Would he dislike it or- John was woken from his thoughts when Roger's high pitched raspy voice resonated trough the house.  
— BYE JOHN! MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
That meant the other couple were leaving and that Freddie would come in at any time. John shook his head and flattened out his robe, biting his bottom lip when he heard the footsteps going up the stairs. He watched as the doorknob twisted and the door opened very slowly. Freddie poked his head in and his eyes widened. He stood straight and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He stood there, mouth agape and eyes trailing on John's "innocent" figure. The younger then decided to stand up and walk over to his boyfriend, very slowly, making sure to sway his hips with every step he took. He placed a hand on Freddie's clothed chest, his hand roaming a bit.  
— I still have a gift for you..   
John said in a very quiet voice. Freddie smiled, picked John up and delicately placed his on the bed so he could easily hover over his love. The raven haired man looked into John's eyes, silently asking for permission as his hands started to play with the belt of the soft robe. He got a nod and a breathy "yes" so he undid the belt and slowly opened up the robe, his breathing stuck in his throat. His boyfriend was simply breathtaking, with his pale skin covered in velvet red lingerie, Freddie had to bite his lip to suppress a moan.   
— John...   
Freddie breathed.  
— You look so beautiful right now I can't even handle it.   
Freddie ran his hands up and down John's sides, he was stunning. John giggled and pecked Fredddie on the lips but he had to pull away, much to his dismay.   
— This was for you so, thank you for being an amazing boyfriend with me. No one had ever treated me this way before and I'm glad I'm the only one who gets the special Freddie treatements after shows and in the studio.  
John winked at Freddie, whose knees nearly gave up from his love's adorableness.  
— I wanted to pay you back for the countless nights where you made me feel amazing and I never got to do anything in return. That's why this,

He sat on his shins and pulled Freddie down on the bed with him.  
— This is all for you tonight. It's all for you display, you can do whatever you want with me, I'm comletely yours and only.  
John softly moaned at the end of his sentece, he didn't realize it but Freddie certainely did. He shifted closer to John and put a big warm hand on John's thigh, right where the garters were holdeng the socks up. The other went up to cup John's cheek, he looked into his grey green eyes, his face softening instantely.  
— What the fuck did I do to deserve you?  
Freddie wondered out loud and kissed John. Soft sounds of lips sticking together resonated trough the empty house, the only thing heard was the men's breathings and Freddie's heart beating out of his chest. The younger dragged his tongue against his older boyfriend's bottom lip, eager for more. Freddie chuckled against his lips, parting them a bit. John's tongue made it's way into the raven haired man's mouth, both men humming in satisfaction. Tongues swirled together, saliva mixed. Freddie pulled away and dragged the pad of his thumb against his smaller boyfriend's lips, the lasting bits of the lipgloss smearing to the corner of his mouth. The two held eye contact for a moment, then Freddie spoke up.  
— God I love you.  
He gave John's nose a kiss, the his cheeks, forehead, chin, eyelids and before Freddie could do anything, John laned forward and kissed Freddie on the lips passionately. Freddie hummed loudly against his lips, the older man's fingers delicately playing with the garters around John's thighs. He slowly unclipped them, the socks rolling down John's smooth legs. Freddie pulled them off of the brunet's leg and let his hands roam the freshly shaved legs while their tongues fought for dominance. His mand moved to John's shoulders, where the bathrobe was lazily resting. He pulled it off his thin body, warm hands roaming his pale skin, feeling goosebumps rise under his touch. His warm hands traveled on John's skin, his calves, knees and underside of his thighs. Freddie lifted his smaller boyfriend's body with an arm his shoulders and another right under his knee, he placed him on the bed, head laying on the squishy pillows and John's body on display all for him and him only. His brown eyes glanced at the red bow on top of John's head and a slight giggle escaped his lips.   
— You look so cute with that little bow on baby..  
Freddi brought a hand to stroke the soft brown hair on his boyfriend's head. His fingers worked to get the bow out of John's hair, the ribbon falling onto the pillows. Freddie picked it up and went to place it on the nightstand but when he turned around again, he literally gasped out loud. John was laying on his side, his waist and small curves on disposal, his bottom lip between his front teeth and his smooth legs glowing from the dim light in the room and his emerald eyes glistening with lust. Freddie felt his pants grow even tighter than they were before. He hovered over the brunet, their eyes meeting and lips colliding short moment after.

The two had been making out for what seemed like hours, Feddie would often nibble or bite at John's lips and the latter would whine or moan. John was seated in Freddie's lap and he'd often grind his hips into his boyfriend's crotch so he could feel how hard they both were. Freddie catched John's tongue softly between his teeth and John let out a squeal. He moaned quite loudly when Freddie started sucking his boyfriend's tongue into his mouth. They pulled away right after and locked eyes, panting. The oldest licked his lips and placed his hands on John's hips, giving them a slight squeeze before sitting down legs criss-crossed on the bed. He patted his thighs as a sign for John to sit down.

John sank down into his boyfriend's lap, his arms wrapped around Freddie's neck. The older man's hands wrapped around John's back, a hand sneakily making it's way to the hem of the younger's top piece of the babydoll. He pulled it off, John helped by raising his arms in the air but locking them around Freddie's neck once his top was off. Freddie roamed his hands across John's warm chest and back while John was kissing and sucking softly at his neck. John pulled away from his boyfriend's neck and rested his forehead against his.  
— I love you. So much.  
Freddie pecked his lips, one, two, three times and dived into a heated kiss, gladly accepted by John. While their tongues danced together, Freddie laid John down onto the mattress and hovered over him. John's shorts were on the floor, Freddie's clothes joined soon after. The raven haired man kissed his way down on his boyfriend's body, quiet pleasure sound leaving John's mouth. Freddie reached his legs, kissing and sucking all the way from his hairless thighs to his backside, roaming his hands feeling the soft, pale skin beneath his fingertips. Freddie planted soft kisses to John's bum, coming dangerously close to his hole. He spread the smaller man's cheeks apart, liking at his entrance to tease him a bit, pleased with himself when he heard a rather loud whimper from his boyfriend. He left his wet tongue lick against his hole, eating him out and pleasuring his love. It was wet and hot and Freddie finally dipped his tongue into the tight hole, the sound of John moaning made Freddie's erection twitch. He ate John out for a few more minutes, angelic sounds pouring out from his soft skinned angel. 

John had flipped them over with a surprising amount of strength, straddling Freddie's hips, making sure to ignore his boyfriend's erection.   
— As much as I like this..  
John started breathlessly,  
— I did say this was your gift.  
He said, cupping Freddie's cheeks with his hand. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Freddie's plump lips, ignoring his lingering taste on the older man's lips. While he distracted Freddie with the kiss, he moved down a bit and grounded his ass against the latter's erection, earning a groan and getting his hips getting squeezed hard. Both moaned softly at this, John smirking down at Freddie who chuckled lowly. He continued to rock his hips back and forth, Freddie's shaft slipping between his wet ass cheeks. ( I cringed so hard writing this ) Soft, breathless moans escaped John's mouth and he felt his boyfriend's dick rubbing at his hole, he was desperate but he needed to remember that this was Freddie's night. He glanced up at Freddie's face, pink blush and sweaty forehead, red, plump bitten lips and eyes closed in delight. John sat up on his knees, his hole just above Freddie's dick. He sank down slowly, his entrance stretching out gradually as the older's shaft entered him. He rolled his hips in circles, trying to take away the pain as he didn't get a real prep. He moaned softly when he sat down on it completely and Freddie put his hands around his petite waist.  
— God John.. You're so tight..  
Freddie groaned. He slowly bounced on Freddie's dick, treasuring the feeling of being stretched by his boyfriend's hard cock. John moaned as he bounced faster on Freddie's shaft, speeding up with every bounce. Freddie brought a hand down onto the younger's bum, the pale skin jiggling at the impact. He earned a small moan from that, John biting his lip as he tried to cover up his noises.   
— Oh..  
The raven haired man's aid with a dark chuckle.  
— You like that hm?  
John let his eyelids flutter shut before nodding and rolling his hips to tease Freddie, hoping for another swat. Which he got, accompanied with a tsk-tsking sound from Freddie.  
— You little freak!   
Freddie chuckled and John smiled devilishly, looking into his boyfriend's dark eyes. He started to bounce harshly, his hands holding on tightly to Freddie's big hands, moans pouring out of both of their mouths. Eyelids fell shut and the two lost each other within each other's sweaty bodies. Love was in the air.

Somehow, John was now laying on his back, Freddie's hands holding on tightly on his thighs with his boyfriend thrusting hard inside of him. Freddie's forehead against his collarbone, John's fingers found their way into the older black locks, pulling slightly. Freddie groaned, hitting John's prostate dead on. He lifted his head from the crook of his neck, looking at John's angelic face as he moaned loudly, face flushed and eyelids shut, mouth hanging in an O shape. Freddie felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax everytime he looked up at the younger. The brunet wrapped his legs around Freddie's waist, encouraging him to go deeper.   
— F-Freddie.. M'close.  
John moaned breathlessly.  
— Me too baby.. Me too..  
Freddie groaned and kissed John hungrily, tongues immediately making their way in each other's mouths, the two humming in delight. Freddie's hand roamed across John's pale chest, hands fiddling with his pink nipples. He pinched one of them and that was it for the brunet who came all over Freddie and his chests and stomachs with a string of broken moans. His legs were shaking and his hole was tightening around Freddie's shaft who moaned loudly as John pulled at his hair and he came inside of him, filling him up. They froze there, panting and gazing in each other's eyes.   
— I love you   
John said quietly. Freddie pecked John's lips with a hum. He pulled out of John, standing up and carrying John to the bathroom. He ran a hot bath with orange scented bubbles and since both were already naked, they settled in the water, facing each other. Freddie wetted a cloth and washed his and the brunet's stomach, humming a song while he did so. He put the wet cloth aside and took John's hand, lifting it up a placing a delicate kiss on it. John giggled and put bubble on the top of Freddie's head, who dunked his head underwater. He came up to the surface with bubbles on his nose and John kissed them away. He dunked underwater himself and when he came up, a mountain of bubbles were on the top of his head, like a hat. He hugged Freddie and climbed between his legs, kissing him deeply.   
— I love you.  
Freddie said when he pulled away. He rubbed John's back and the younger sighed, kissing the older's collarbone and wrapping his arms around Freddie's neck.   
— Thank you for the present gattino, Merry Christmas John.  
Freddie whispered in his ear. John smiled at the pet name in Italian and kissed Freddie's cheek.   
— My pleasure.  
John replied with a cheeky smile. 

After the bath, Freddie changed the bedsheets while John chose their pyjamas. He turned around to see John in blue shorts and one of Freddie's oversized t-shirts.  
— Aw baby you look so cute!   
John blushed and laid down on the bed, watching as Freddie changed. Freddie walked over to him and laid next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders while the brunet's head was on his shoulder.  
— Love you  
Was the last thing John mumbled before drifting off to sleep, safe in his boyfriend's arms. Freddie smiled and kissed the crown of his head before drifting off to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dumbass forgot to mention that Gattino means kitten in Italian 
> 
> THANK GOD! It took me about 5 days to finish with all the schoolwork I had but I'm really happy with how this turned out.. This was actually inspired by an Harry Potter fanart my friend sent me 💀 Anyways.. Hope you liked it! Until next time :) <3   
> \- Dixon


	3. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian comes home with cold hands, then John wakes up with cold hands too. The solutions are a bit different the two times   
> (i don’t like writing summaries ugh)

Brian was walking home from work, ready to join his boyfriend for a movie night. It was really cold outside and Brian was freezing. Literally. He only had a thin coat and his dress shoes. His hands were shoved in his pockets and yet they were still numb. He could clearly see his breath in a thick white cloud when he exhaled. 

He finally arrived home, sighing as the warm air hit his numb face. He quickly unzipped his coat and took off his shoes, going straight to the bedroom quietly. He changed into his pyjama pants and a sweater, pulling his special penguin socks out. He came down the stairs, quietly as possible while he rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. Brian plopped down on the couch, startling John who was watching a movie. 

John giggled and jumped on Brian, straddling his lap as he hugged the older man. The taller chuckled and kissed John's forehead, wrapping his arms around his waist. John pulled away from his neck and place a gentle kiss on his lips. He turned away from Brian, staying seated comfortably in his lap. 

John saw Brian rubbing his hands together and blowing air onto them, so he had an idea. He poked his boyfriend's stomach with his pointer finger and spread his legs apart slowly. The younger got a frown from the hazel eyes gazing at him. John giggled, taking Brian's hand in his and guiding them right between his legs. He heard a satisfied sigh behind him and took it as a signal to cross his legs, Brian's cold hands between his warm thighs. He laid his head on the curly haired man's shoulder while the other chose another movie to watch together.

When the movie ended, John was sleeping soundly with one of his boyfriend's hand on his belly, under his shirt and the other still between his thighs. Brian closed the TV and picked John up, bridal style and laid him down on the bed. He took of his shirt and pyjama pants, doing the same to John and he laid besides him in the bed. Brian made sure that John was the closest to him as possible, flush against his chest with Brian's arms around his waist and pulled the covers over them.

Around 6AM, John is stuck in between Brian arms, warm and cozy. He hums and wiggles his hips, waking Brian in the process.   
— S'too early baby..  
Brian says with his husky morning voice, tightening his arms around John's waist. Satisfied, John squirms and turns around, arms loosely around Brian's neck. He places a kiss to his boyfriend's jaw, lazily looking up at him. Only when his hands travel down further that he gets a reaction from the taller. Brian's eyes opened and he raised an eyebrow. His hands roamed Brian's body until he reaches the waistband of his green boxers.   
— Hm Bri my hands are cold.. Need something to warm them up.  
John said quietly in Brian's ear, kissing his earshell and licking it slightly as he slipped his hands under Brian's underwear. A groan escaped Brian's mouth when John's cold hands wrapped around his dick, which was already hardening due to the delicate touch. John chuckled, his hand working up and down around Brian's now hard member. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, gathering precome on his finger, lifting it up so he could lick at the salty mixture on his finger. His smirked as Brian moaned quietly, and smiling into the kiss Brian had pulled him into. The kiss was filthy and wet, tongues mixing and teeth clashing together. He took the kiss as an opportunity to roll them over, so Brian was beneath him, John seated comfortably in his lap. 

Brian pulled away and dig his nails into the skin of John's hips, a moan escaping the younger's lips. He pulled John's yellow pyjama pants off, finding no underwear underneath. He smirked dirtily and squeezed the younger's ass.  
— No underwear. Filthy.  
Brian said in an husky voice. John's hummed response was cut off by a loud moan when Brian spread his cheeks, teasing his hole with his pointer finger.   
— Hmm.. Faster way to get to it.  
John answered smugly with a cute smile. He giggled when Brian presented two fingers to his mouth, telling him to suck without actually saying it. John did, he wrapped his lips around the long fingers, sucking a bit while he licked and slicked them with his saliva. He did all that while maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend.

John hummed and pulled the long fingers out of his mouth, wiggling his hips with a smile. Brian chuckled and guided his fingers to John's entrance, pushing one directly into him. A small moan slipped out out both of their mouths when Brian worked his finger up and down. 

He soon added a second, then a third finger into the process, carefully opening his boyfriend up. When Brian decided it was enough, he flipped them over so he was on top.   
— Lift your hips up, love.   
Brian said as he grabbed a pillow. John did so, the taller placing the pillow for him to sit on. 

His hips elevated, he waited for Brian. The curly haired man was removing his sweatpants as he watched John hungrily. John smiled and wiggled his hips again, silently telling Brian to hurry up. 

Once Brian's underwear was the only thing left, he climbed back onto the bed and cradled John's face in his hands, giving his a soft kiss. He pulled off his underwear, his dick slapping against his belly when freed. He spat into the palm of his hand, rubbing it all over his erection as he watched John's teasing lip bites and winks.  
— Ready?   
John nodded eagerly, a shiver running down his spine as he felt the tip of Brian's cock against his hole. Brian pushed in slowly, watching his dick disappearing into John's ass. 

He leaned his body over John's, his forearms holding him up as he hovered over his boyfriend. He made love to him slowly, the movement of his hips driving them both crazy. Soft moans and pants filled the room, along with wet kiss noises.

He gradually went faster and faster. The first time he hit John's prostate, the younger came all over his belly and chest, his legs shaking as he let out a loud whimper. Brian watches with raised eyebrows, still pounding in his boyfriend's hole. When John let out another whine, probably from the overstimulation, he pulled out, finishing himself up with his hands. John replaced Brian's hand with his, jerking his boyfriend off. Brian finally came with a gasp, spilling onto John's stomach.

Brian took John's hand in his, lifting him off the bed and lifting him up by his waist, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. He ran a hot bath for both of them, putting orange scented bath salt in the water. He helped John step in the bath, he stepped in after, pulling John flush against his chest. He took the cloth from the edge of the bathtub, wetting it and washing John's torso and belly with care.  
— M"sorry..  
Brian heard John mumble.   
— Why are you sorry?   
Brian asked, snaking his arms around John's waist in a hug.   
— I came too early.  
Brian frowned, kissing the back on the smaller's head, he replied.  
— You don't have to be sorry. That still means you had fun hm?  
John nodded, turning his head and kissing Brian's cheeks.  
— Thank you.   
John whispered.   
— Anytime.  
Brian replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I don't know really.   
> At first it was supposed to be fluff.. I just said fuck it and wrote this.  
> Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got my report card and I'm failing most of my classes. That means I need to put even more efforts in my works and homeworks and I'm exhausted.  
> I'm still writing, I'll just have less time to do it, meaning less frequent updates :(  
> Until next time,  
> -Dixon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry-  
>  This is my first time writing smut and take note that english is not my first language :)  
>  Hope you enjoyed I guess?  
>  \- Dixon


End file.
